1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatment of solid waste such as garbage. More particularly, it relates to concentration of a metallic fraction of the waste, preferably followed by recovery in high purity form, for example, as high-purity aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore solid waste material treatment systems have, in general, involved a series of metal and glass separation steps after shredding and air classification or the like. There has been no simple method to recover a metal conscentrate from the waste, especially as high-purity aluminum.